Don't Leave Me
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: Duo and Heero have been living together for 2 years. Its their 2 year anniversary but something goes horribly wrong . . . 2x1!!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! Well people I decided to make a little fic that I had dreamed about. It's more detailed then my dream of course but you guys should get the point. This fic is supposed to be about 1 long chapter or about 2 but when I get to typing . . . I get to typing. LOL and I add a lot of stuff on the way so we will just have to see. I'm feeling pretty mellow right now so that's probably why I don't have that many of these !. Buts it's all good. Hope ya like the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Don't Forget About Me  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Warnings: Some Heero OOC (of course), angst, crying, loneliness, Duo meanyness but lovingness later, also some cursing (I cant be accountable for what I type . . . its all of my obsessed minds' fault)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own my fave characters Duo and Heero. But I do own some of the extras in here. And that's about it. Please don't sue, I'm just a poor high school student.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke from his nightly beauty sleep (like he needs it) to greet the ever bright and oh so wonderful sun. He threw the covers over his eyes and intelligently spit out a highly scientific word, "Ugh." He then rolled over and curled in on his side.  
  
"Duo-kun, from now on I'm gonna start closing the blinds before we go to bed." He chuckled a bit at his own sad attempt at a morning joke. When he received no laugh or even a response from the figure next to him he frowned.  
  
He stretched his arm out and scooted over to the figure. It wasn't even breathing. "Duo?" Heero began to worry. If this was another one of Duo's sick jokes it wasn't funny. "Duo come on, stop playing around. It wasn't funny the last time you did it and it's not funny this time." He thought that he would at least get some kind of response this time but it didn't happen. Only silence.  
  
"Duo stop fucking around." This time when only silence greeted him he started to breathe harder. He tried to get up and out from under the covers but somehow he had got tangled in them. He started to hyperventilate, "Duo," he called again, "this really isn't funny and if your faking this I'm gonna kill you."  
  
Fear began to softly scratch up and down against Heero's back. He started to kick up against the covers to get them off of him. 'No . . . no . . . no . . .no . . .NO!' "NO!" He shouted and finally got the covers off of him, he turned to Duo and found that Duo himself was actually a bunch of pillows lined up from the top to bottom of the bed against Heero as if trying to act like he were the pillows.  
  
'Oh god . . . thank you.' He was relieved that Duo wasn't . . . wasn't . . . what he had originally thought. He took a breath and tried to calm his racing heart. That was almost the biggest scare of his life. There were others but they were a lot worse and all dealt with Duo.  
  
He tried to shake off the memories. 'What matters is that we lived through that hell and we are now together. And nothing will come between us.' After he told that to himself for about 5 times he began to feel a little pissed. Yes, you heard me, pissed. Duo always had this little thing where when he would leave before Heero awoke he would always leave things for Heero to cuddle up to as if trying to make Heero believe he was still there. But Heero hated when he did that. Because every time he wanted to see his big Ol' Sugar Buger he and he wasn't there he got this fit of loneliness. I mean wouldn't you get lonely to when your Honey Bear left you, without telling you or leaving a note, and you wake up to random things but most of the time you wake up to dog's ass because your dog has no since of fucking direction and always thinks up is down and vice versa? Well I do.  
  
Heero sighed long and hard. Where could he be? He isn't over Quatre's and Trowa's, or Wufei's and Kaylin's, or Relena's and Dorothy's. And he wasn't over any of the guys' houses from work because today is Monday and they were at work and . . . oh. Heero smacked himself in the head. 'Duh,' he mentally chided, 'Duo is at work cuz its Monday. Sometimes I am just sooo stupid.' But this always happens just about every Monday morning because usually Duo makes love to Heero Sunday night and any night with Duo can fry your mind lemme tell ya. Not that I would know though . . . heh heh. I would have no idea.  
  
Heero laughed to himself. I can't believe this. What a wonderful way to start off the day . . . a Monday to be exact and when you have a shitty Monday morning it means that your gonna have a shitty week. Sighing again Heero whined aloud, "I'm gonna have a shitty week, great that's just what I need on top of everything else."  
  
"Why aren't I at work too?" Heero had this feeling that he wasn't supposed to be at work for a reason. He still had the mental clock thing going and he always got up at 5:30 to go to his job up at Lutras Corporations. It was a computer company and since he just loves computers he had to get the job. That was one of the couple things that he couldn't leave behind that reminded him of the war.  
  
Heero started to go through the basics. 'Well let me see . . . im not sick so that rules that out. The guys are okay and so is Relena and Dorothy. Nothing is wrong with Bandit. He doesn't have to go to the vet until next month on the 2nd. Today isnt anyones birthday, I know that I would remember that because today's date is,' he looked over to the calendar on the wall, 'May 22nd. I still don't understand . . .' He suddenly yelled, "OH MY GOD!" His eyes had gotten big and he got up to start jumping up and down on the bed. (Duo taught him how to properly jump up and down on the bed. He said that there was only one way to do it and you might as well do it the right way.)  
  
Heero was yelling and started to sing a jumble of happy songs. He also started to sing one of the many classics, "If your happy and you know it clap your hands!" He did as he was told and started to clap his hands.  
  
"If your happy and you know it clap your hands," he did it again.  
  
"If your happy and you know it and you really wanna show it if your happy and you know it clap your hands," well he couldn't stop now so he decided to go ahead and clap his hands. He then proceeded to go through the whole song.  
  
When he got to the 'stomping your feet' part he heard some pounding up the stairs and then he saw his oh so intelligent dog, Bandit, run into the room. Heero started to sing louder and started to do his little turn around dance.  
  
It looked like Bandit wanted to join in so he started to bark to the singing and started to jump up and down a little bit himself. Heero then started to laugh hysterically when he saw what Bandit was doing. I mean can you imagine a 2 year old Doberman with brown spots on his eyes, nose, back and tip of his tail who was supposed to be a scary guard dog trying to dance like Heero? I don't think you can but just think that if you could it would be quite hilarious.  
  
Heero laughed so hard that he fell down onto the bed. Bandit saw that one of his 'daddies' was now on the bed so he jumped up on the bed and slowly walked up to his master to see if he was alright. He peered down at him quizzically and cocked his head to the side. Heero thought that this was especially funny and decided that, that little act deserved about 5 minutes non stop laughing and proceeded to do it . . . non stop.  
  
Once Heero calmed down he looked at Bandit who was now lying next to Heero with his head up on his paws still looking intently at him. He brought his hand down and started to scratch behind his ears. (Hey now, cats aren't the only ones who likes to get scratched behind the ears.)  
  
He whispered to Bandit, "You do know what today is don't you?"  
  
After getting no response from Bandit he continued, "Well today is May the 22nd. Now do you know what today is?"  
  
For the second time Heero didn't get a response, now that's just rude, but he continued again anyway, " Today is the day that Duo works later than usual. It happens every May 22nd since Duo started working there. And that, my fine little furry friend, gives us time to prepare."  
  
He got up and untangled himself from the sheets once again that morning. Once this was done he walked out into the hallway to the linen closet to get some towels for himself and Bandit, Bandit always took a shower whenever Heero or Duo did. Well not always . . . But anyway Heero walked back into his room and saw that Bandit was still in his position on the bed only this time he had his head turned to Heero.  
  
"Oh come on Bandit. You do know what we are preparing for don't you?" Once again no answer.  
  
Sighing Heero walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to let it warm up. He leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom and stared at Bandit while Bandit, being his ever intelligent self, stared right back. 'Dumb mutt.'  
  
"It gives us time to make our selves look pretty for Duo and to make sure that Le' Hasers still has our reservations for tonight," he said patiently then muttered to himself, "those fucking reservations cost an arm and a leg. And I had to reserve these last summer in advance."  
  
Looking at Bandit he put his hand over his eyes and tsked, "Damn Bandit. I think that you ran into a few too many screen doors in your time. I told you that the screen door was closed but oh no you just had to go for the squirrel on the other side. Today is Duo and I 2 year anniversary."  
  
It finally looked like Bandit had got it because he started barking and ran over to Heero jumping all over him trying to give him some congratulation kisses (That's what I like to call them. HAHA).  
  
Laughing Heero jokingly shoved Bandit down, "I know I know. 'You lucky son of a bitch.'" He twirled around, pulled off Duo's boxers (why would you wanna wear your own boxers when you have your lovers to where? And it wasn't like Duo was gonna wear them that day . . . well at least now he wasn't going to.) and jumped into the shower with Bandit coming in right after him.  
  
All through the house the only thing that you could hear was "God I love Mondays."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ACROSS TOWN IN EBOT MECHANICS CAR GARAGE  
  
"God, I fucking hate Mondays." Duo continued to work on the 2001 SUV that was supposed to be due later that morning.  
  
Harry, the only redheaded freckled faced mechanic in EBOT'S whole garaged, replied, "Duo, I think that just about everyone hates Mondays. I mean, the only people who like Mondays are 1. 100% rejects and have no life other than feeding there cat and pushing paper all day, 2. Have no life just like number 1, or," he paused to crank the bar to raise the car up, "3. People that actually have something planned that day." He huffed and grabbed his 'water' bottle taking a long swig of his 'water.'  
  
Duo chuckled at one of Harry's oh so wise revelations and noticed that he was taking more than a sip of his 'water' it was more like gulping, "So what are we drinking today Harry?"  
  
Harry looked over to him and smiled while saying matter of factly, "Jack Daniels with a dash of orange juice and about a cup of Pepsi."  
  
Duo was liking everything up to when he said Pepsi and scrunched up his nose. "I have no idea why you are like this with . . . Pepsi. Dude, you add Pepsi to anything and everything liquid. Right about now I'm thinking that you're obsessed with it. I myself can't stand the nasty shit."  
  
Harry set down his 'water' bottle, picked up his wrench and walked under the car. " That's because you have no taste," he calmly replied.  
  
Just then Johnny A.K.A 'Tipsy' walked up and heard the last part of what Harry had said. He then laughed, "Ha! The day that Duo Maxwell has no taste in anything let alone drinks is the day that I actually start paying taxes.  
  
Duo and Harry laughed at that. They then noticed that some of the other mechanics had gathered around them and were laughing as well.  
  
Johnny continued, "I mean he drives the hottest cars, has a nice house and a nice dog . . . a little stupid but nice."  
  
Everyone chuckled at the thought of Bandit. The dog was nice and all but the damn thing was just too stupid for his own good. He has been known to run into a few screen doors in his time. Everyone even knew that he was worst than Duo if you can imagine it.  
  
Johnny called out, "And we all definitely know that he has the hottest lil Suga 'Momma' around. I mean can I get an Amen or can I get an AMEN?"  
  
Everyone answered by calling out many Amen's. Then everyone started to talk about how good Heero looked. There were plenty of cat calls and other noises that were thrown into that convo.  
  
Harry spoke up, "Hell yeah! And have you seen his backside? WWHHOOO What I wouldn't give to his that ass you know what I mean." Everyone started to put in there approvals at that comment.  
  
Duo started to get a little annoyed at that point. I mean it was all good and fun but nobody talks about Heero's ass like that, nobody but him. And he was kind of pissed that they have details about Heero's ass, they weren't even supposed to be looking at it for more than 1.2 milliseconds. 'And they're talking about my baby like I'm not even here.'  
  
Duo yelled so that everyone could hear him, "All right you guys! Can you shut the fuck up now? He's my baby for fucks sake and the way that you guys are talking about him is really starting to piss me off. Now why don't you take your good for nothing lazy asses back to work before you guys get fired."  
  
Everyone just laughed it off. They knew not to take it to heart because Duo was really protective and possessive of Heero. They had heard that Heero had a really bad childhood and they all knew that Duo and Heero were in the war together so it had to be hard. They went to walk back to their stations and punched Duo playfully in the arm.  
  
Duo smiled, "I swear man. You guys keep pissing me off like this and your liable to get knocked the fuck out ya hear me? I've taking enough of your shit and I really don't like how you guys are starting to talk back to me. You should know better." A few of the remaining guys around Duo laughed including Harry and Johnny.  
  
Johnny spoke up, "Shut up Duo. You ain't gonna do shit."  
  
Duo laughed, "Watch me motherfucker." Duo rushed up to Johnny and tackled him to the ground. They were rolling around and laughing trying to get top. Just as Johnny was about to get top and put Duo into a headlock Evan, the bosses nephew who helped him run things at EBOT, walked up to them and cleared his throat.  
  
He pinned a disapproving eye onto the both of them as they sat there trying to catch their breaths with blood rushing to their face. He spoke in the snootiest voice, "This is no place for your shenanigans so I propose that you get back to work, which is fixing these cars, before my uncle finds out about this and you're fired on the spot." He looked them up and down before turning on his heel and walking away.  
  
He couldn't see it but as soon as he turned his back he got 3 salutes with the middle finger.  
  
Duo spoke up, "Old Mr. Farger is a nice man but his nephew is a straight asshole." Harry and Johnny nodded their approvement.  
  
They all turned around and went back to their car to finish it up before Evan went through with his threat.  
  
Harry spoke up to Duo, "Hey how's about everyone go out tonight. The fella's night out. No girlfriends or boyfriends just us getting drunk off of our ass and us calling in sick tomorrow."  
  
Harry saw that Duo had a thoughtful look on his face and continued, "You don't have anything special planned with ya hunnie tonight do ya?"  
  
Duo laughed and shook his head, "Nope I'm free as a bird tonight. I'm down for anything tonight."  
  
Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Great then! Alright lets spread the word then shall we?"  
  
They then walked to the nearest station and told that person of their plans and told them to spread it around. And about 5 minutes later the whole garage was in on the plan that was happening that night. 


	2. Dont Leave Me2

All right folks well here is chapter 2 of this. I have seen a lot of fics that had this idea but I didn't see too many that were 2x1. Can somebody, if you've seen any out there, send the title or website out to me. I'm trying to be one of those people that have the cutsie 2x1 fic that actually does the meaning justice.  
  
Well please R&R this fic. It's a little baby and it needs some loving too. So do my other fics incase you didn't know. But I thank everyone who has given me all the reviews. I've loved each and every one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Don't Forget About Me  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Warnings: Some Heero OOC (of course), angst, crying, loneliness, Duo lovingness, meanyness, and then lovingness again later, also some cursing . . . okay a lot but not too too much (I cant be accountable for what I type . . . its all of my obsessed minds' fault)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own my fave characters Duo and Heero. But I do own some of the extras in here. And that's about it. Please don't sue, I'm just a poor high school student trying to get by.  
  
'blah . . . blah . . .' that's when the boys are talking in their head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was finally time to check out and everyone knew to meet up at Cassie's Bar. They were going to just leave from the garage and go straight there but they got the hint that they were a little ripe under the arms and had a few sweat spots that just reeked of hard work. So they thankfully went home to take showers. They didn't want to be in the paper the next day with the headlines, 'GARAGE WORKERS MAKING MASS MILLIONS (OR ABOUT 50) OF PEOPLE PASS OUT FROM NOT TAKING CARE OF THEIR HYGIENE.'  
  
After everyone said their good-byes, Duo went into the parking lot and headed straight for his work truck. The work truck was actually a 2002 Black Pathfinder, not many people knew EBOTS' workers were paid very generously.  
  
He pushed the key in, revved the engine, put it in reverse, backed up and drove out of the parking lot of EBOT to make the familiar and comfortable way home to see his house, his dog and his beautiful baby. Duo sped up at the thought of finally being able to reunite with his baby after about, he looked over at the clock on the dashboard, after about 9 hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero hummed a little tune while looking through all his clothes. 'Dammit I never have anything to wear.' "What am I going to wear Bandit?" Heero looked over to Bandit who was chilling on the bed. Bandit looked over at him as if saying, 'How the hell should I know? I think that you should just go naked that's how I would go. Hell I do it everyday and I feel free as a bird.'  
  
Heero shook his head, "Sometimes I think that I should really go out and try to make some friends. I can't keep talking to dogs. I should be put away in an asylum. And here I am talking to myself. I mean who actually talks to themselves? I need to just stop. I can't believe that an ex soldier actually talks to himself . . . and I'm still doing it!" Heero breathed a heavy sigh and turned back to looking for something to wear.  
  
He walked deeper into his walk-in closet and looked in between his and Duo's clothes. He didn't hear when Duo walked into the house, let alone walk upstairs, into the bedroom and into the closet. It wasn't until he screamed when two greasy arms wrapped around his waist that he noticed that someone else other than Bandit was in the room.  
  
A deep sexy voice that always made him weak in the knees breathed into his ear, " Hey Baby. I missed you all day."  
  
Heero felt his heart race as if he was running but he wasn't. It was just the kind of effect that Duo had on him. He felt himself blush and heard Duo laugh.  
  
"Why you blushing baby?"  
  
Heero blushed some more, "Sorry but I don't blush."  
  
Duo laughed and bent down to gently nibble on his ear. "What ever you say baby is good enough for me."  
  
Heero smiled and moaned, "Duo . . ." He leaned his head back onto Duo's shoulder to give him more room to play.  
  
"You look so sexy right now," he breathed into his ear. "I remember when I came into the house and I was like where is my beautiful honey? Then I heard some noise upstairs and I got kinda scared ya know?"  
  
All Heero could do was nod as Duo went from his ear to his neck. 'God he knows just where to make me weak.'  
  
Duo smiled, he knew just where to touch his bumblebee. He continued, "But then I came into the room and saw you here, in this small little towel that barely covers anything, talking to our dog."  
  
At that say Duo's hands moved to the front of Heero's towel to feel that familiar bulge. He licked his lips and whispered seductively into Heero's ear, "And you wanna know what I thought at that minute?"  
  
Duo had moved his hand from his waist to the front of his towel where he knew he was hard. He knew he would've fallen at that exact moment if it weren't for Duo holding him up. He moaned loudly, "What?"  
  
Duo loved it when he made those noises. Nobody would guess but Heero could be one hell of a loud thang in the bedroom. I mean the sounds that came out of his mouth were just so . . . so . . . sexy I guess is where he could put it. And oh boy did we mention that Heero was flexible? Well if we didn't then let me tell you he is so flexible that . . . oh well uh, we don't have time to go into that one but just take our word for it that Heero's flexible. He felt Heero about to fall but pressed him even more to him so that he wouldn't. 'I'd never let you fall.' He continued, "At that minute I thought," he took a dramatic pause but Heero was too busy trying to not start hyperventilating to really notice, "I thought 'WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO HIM? RIGHT ABOUT NOW I'M THINKING THAT WE SHOULD TAKE YOU TO THE BIRD AVERY OUTSIDE SO THAT YOU CAN BE WITH THE REST OF THE COO COOS."  
  
It was about 1 minute after Duo had said it that Heero actually understood and he started laughing. Duo started to chuckle as well. Heero laughed so hard that he fell to the ground and Duo stood above him smiling.  
  
Heero caught his breath, "That Duo Maxwell, was a good one."  
  
Duo pretended to be embarrassed, "Garsh ma'am, tweren't nothin'." He scoffed his shoe into the carpet with his hands behind his back.  
  
Heero started laugh again and he was laughed so hard that his whole face and chest were red. He couldn't breathe and felt like he was going to piss himself. Heero tried to get up but failed miserably and fell on his butt laughing the whole time. "DUO! HELP ME UP I'M GONNA PEE ON MYSELF!"  
  
Duo laughed down at him, grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. As soon as Heero was steady on his feet he stumbled his way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The next thing you heard was a "Hallelujah thank you Jesus," and the sound of Heero making a waterfall with his weewee. ^__^!  
  
Duo chuckled and went to go sit down on the bed. Bandit came up to him and laid his head on Duo's lap. He started to scratch Bandit behind the ears and Bandit closed his eyes in pleasure. Duo whispered to Bandit, "You know, a couple of years ago Heero would never laugh like that. He was a very serious fellow if you can believe it." After saying that he heard a faint cry, "Dammit! I missed the toilet again," and then heard Heero amuse himself by laughing again still going strong. (And when I say still going strong I mean that he hasn't let up in his pissing in the toilet.)  
  
Duo shook his head and smiled, "I know you probably can't even imagine that but its true. He's really come a long way and I'm really proud of him. Are you proud of him?" He looked back down at Bandit and saw him nod his head. Duo laughed, "Sometimes I think that I don't give you enough credit for being smart." Bandit gave a faint 'woof' to that, got up and walked out of the room to do some serious snoozing in the sun.  
  
He finally heard the toilet flush and then the sound of the faucet running. Heero walked out of the bathroom with a flushed face and a smile to go with it. "Ya know, I was beginning to get worried. I thought that I might have had to rescue you," Duo joked.  
  
Heero giggled at that and then climbed onto Duo's lap wrapping his hands around Duo's neck. He kissed Duo's nose, "I love you Duo-kun."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and leaned back onto the bed. He leaned up and gently brushed his lips against Heero's and muttered a faint, "I love you too baby."  
  
Heero leaned down and closed his eyes to capture Duo's lips. Just before their lips met, Duo closed his eyes. The kiss was tender, a soft merging of lips without the intimate twining of tongues. It was gentle and timid and left both boys feeling dizzy.  
  
Duo watched as Heero opened his beautiful stormy blue eyes. 'I love those eyes, just like I love the rest of him.' Duo smiled at him, "You are so beautiful."  
  
Heero blushed, "No I'm not, you're the beautiful one."  
  
Duo frowned, "Baby you are the MOST beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life and I am so honored to have you with me. I just don't think that I could stand it if someone else had you. It just makes me so . . ."  
  
Heero silenced him with another kiss once they parted he said, "Duo you will never have to worry about someone else. There is only one person in this world that I want to be with and that is you."  
  
"AW! Baby that was so cute," he gushed.  
  
Heero scrunched up his nose in the cutest fashion, "And mushy. Yuck."  
  
Duo laughed and leaned up. Heero sat back as he saw Duo stretch. "Well I have to go somewhere. And I'm running a bit on the late side so I need to actually get up and get going."  
  
Heero smiled mischievously, "Oh so you have to go somewhere huh?"  
  
He playfully pushed Heero off and stood up, "Yeah I do babe. And I'm probably gonna have to wait in the long line to get in now."  
  
He walked into the bathroom to cut on the shower. He came back into the room and began to untie his hair.  
  
Heero got up and stretched, "I know just what you mean. I still need to find something to wear."  
  
Duo looked at him curiously, "You going somewhere babe?"  
  
Heero thought that Duo was just playing around. 'Boy is he good.' He went over, stood on his tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah I am."  
  
"Oh well what are you looking for?"  
  
"Well I'm looking for something nice to wear, you know nice." He was trying to subtly imply that Duo should wear something nice to the restaurant. He didn't say restaurant because he wanted to surprise him. But he will get one hell of a surprise when he checks the bank and finds out that about $200 are gone.  
  
'Why is he acting so weird?' "Yeah baby I know . . . nice. Well on the way home I saw that CAD's had a sale and had some really nice things to wear. You should go down there and go ahead and take my credit card."  
  
Heero's chin literally hit the floor. CAD's was a really really really expensive place. They could afford it and everything but they didn't go there regularly because it was just too much. 'He must really want me to look nice tonight.' "Sure Duo-kun if you really want me to go there." He said it slowly.  
  
Nonchalantly he said, "Well baby do whatever you want I don't care. Just don't go out naked because only I can see that outfit," and he ended it with a little tease. He turned around and shut the bathroom door leaving Heero alone in the bedroom with a whole new attitude towards the day.  
  
'Oh my goodness I can't believe this. I have to pick out the sexiest yet nicest outfit there.' He quickly ran into the closet and threw on a pair of dark blue denim jeans with a yellow Nautica shirt and matching yellow Nike Air Force Ones to go with it.  
  
He opened the bathroom door to tell Duo he was leaving and was hit with a wall of steam, "Isn't the water a little hot Duo-kun?"  
  
He heard Duo answer, "Nah honey. It feels really good."  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders, "Well I'm going shopping now and probably wont be back till a little late."  
  
Duo knew exactly how Heero could be when he went shopping. Everyone thought that he was the person to shop all the time but it was really Heero who did it. Sure he sometimes went with Heero to make it one of their little outings but he didn't make a very big habit out of it. "All right baby, I guess I'll see ya later tonight then. Love ya babe," he said over the showerhead.  
  
'Oh so were gonna play this little game.' Heero smiled devishly, "Okay Duo- kun. Buh-bye. Love you too."  
  
He turned around and shut the door to the bathroom. He walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. He saw Bandit was sunbathing by the sliding doors and decided to leave him alone. He grabbed his keys and wallet off of the kitchen counter, stopped by Duo's wallet to take out his VISA, and walked out the door eager to get on the road to CAD'S.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo checked himself in the mirror once more. He didn't really dress up because he wasn't really trying to get anyone, he of course had his baby, but he dressed enough to make a very good fashion statement.  
  
He gave himself a once over from head to toe. He had his hair the regular way, in a braid that came down to where the soft curve of his ass started. Bangs were as messy and long as ever but he was told that, that was one of the sexiest qualities he had of himself. He was wearing a tight button down white shirt with long baggy khaki pants and black Timberland boots to set it off. He had to admit that he looked damn good. 'I gotta admit that I look damn good.'  
  
He cut out the light to the bedroom and made his way downstairs. He looked around to see where Bandit was noticing that it was very quiet in the house. He looked in all of Bandit's favorite hiding places and found him to be snoozing under the kitchen table. He sighed and let a smile grace his face. He stooped down and settled on his knees. He reached under and started to scratch Bandit's ears. Bandit's leg started to twitch slowly going back and forth as if he were running. He lazily opened one eye and looked up at one of his masters'. He rolled over on his back after noticing it was Duo and started to kick his feet up in the air. Duo could only laugh at this and started to rub up and down on Bandit's belly. Bandit looked as if he were in heaven, his floppy ears lying on the ground while his legs were still pumping up and down in the air. He finally stopped rubbing his belly and stood up from his perch on the floor. Bandit looked a little disappointed that he had stopped but also got up nonetheless and followed his master around the kitchen.  
  
Duo was looking all over the counter for his keys. He went to the other side of the kitchen and began to look there as well. Stopped in the middle of the floor and thought to himself, 'Okay what did I do with my keys when I first came home?' He then remembered that he had put them on his dresser in the bedroom. With a smack to the head he ran upstairs grabbed his keys and rushed back downstairs.  
  
He blew his bangs out of his face and went to the closet to get his leather jacket. He turned to Bandit who was now lying down on the sofa. 'Lazy ass dog.' "Alright Bandit I'm leaving now and wont be back till a little late. You hungry?"  
  
After receiving no response from Bandit other than a small 'woof' he shrugged his shoulders. "Alrighty then. I guess I'll see ya when I see ya." With that he waved to Bandit grabbed his keys and wallet and left out the door. He locked up and closed the glass door carefully.  
  
Duo walked over to the garage and pushed in the button to open it. Once opened he walked over to his and Heero's red 2002 Cherokee. He opened the door and stepped inside. He pushed the key into the ignition and pulled the brake down to drive. He pushed the accelerator and was soon on his way out the garage. He stopped in the driveway and pushed the button inside his truck to close the garage. Once he was sure it was closed, he turned left and was soon on his way out of the neighborhood and then was soon on his way to Cassie's Bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Fuck what am I going to wear? And I need to hurry up because I'm running out of time.' He sighed once again after looking into the mirror. The suit that he had on now was a dark blue Armani suit. But a suit just didn't seem like it was a good choice for a night like tonight. He ran a hand through his ever-messy bangs and started to take off the suit to once again go and look for another outfit.  
  
"Mr. Yuy did the suit work out this time?" A polite woman outside of his dressing room asked. This is another reason why he liked this place: The salespeople were nice, and they helped you without getting an attitude.  
  
He called out, "No it didn't Kelly. Could you hang this one up for me?" He mentally made a note to give her a really big tip. This had to be the 7th outfit that he has tried on but it didn't work out.  
  
Kelly, a middle-aged blonde haired brown-eyed woman, said "Sure no problem Mr. Yuy. It would be my pleasure."  
  
He graciously thanked her, "Thank you so much Kelly, you're nothing short of an angel."  
  
She chuckled as he handed her the suit back, "No problem deary. Like I said it's my pleasure." She rushed off to go put back the suit.  
  
After he finished putting his clothes back on Heero stepped out of the dressing room and went to look for more outfits that just might be the perfect one. He was looking around in the Ladies and Men's section also known as the unisex part of the store. A lot of customers didn't really have a preference of what they were when it came to women's or men's. And by that I mean that a lot of their customers had a liking of the in-between and Heero had already looked all over in the men's section so it was time to go to the next level, the last level was the women's and he wasn't particularly joyed with going that far.  
  
He was looking around the unisex section when he came upon a mannequin that had an outfit on them and the only word that registered in Heero's mind was the word, 'Perfect.' It was a black shirt that looked like it would be a little tight fitting and was a button down. But the thing was, was that the buttons didn't start till it got to the bottom of the collarbone. So it would have his collarbone and a little of his chest showing. It had silver circling around the buttons and the shirt would come right above his belly button. Now the pants looked, as if they would be illegal in about 49 states (The one state that would except was of course that one. And by the way they live in California). They were low risers, I'm talking low risers now, that had only a zipper on the outside but a fastening in the inside. 'Sweet Jesus alive I bet Duo would really like that on me. And it would look so perfect on me . . .'  
  
Kelly was looking for Heero all over when she didn't see him in the dressing room that he was supposed to be in. She looked in the men and women's section but then finally came to the unisex section and saw him staring up at a mannequin that had on one of the newest arrivals.  
  
She smiled, "Oh I see that you've found one of our newbies." She saw Heero nod and couldn't help but giggle. "You would like to try that on now wouldn't you?"  
  
Heero finally turned to her, "Oh yes I would. Please do you think that I could?" He gave her the puppy dog look; not that he needed it but just for reinforcement.  
  
She saw those big gorgeous blue puppy dog eyes and couldn't help but give in. She laughed, "Come on sweetheart, I'm sure that we have them in your size." She walked over to a rack with Heero trailing behind her and went to work on searching for his size. She frowned and spoke up, "Now deary what was your size again?"  
  
He blushed, "Um well I can wear a 0 and 1 in juniors girls. So what would that be?"  
  
She turned around and stared at him. 'Oh my goodness.' She looked down at his waist and saw that he had to be telling the truth. "Sweety how much do you weigh?"  
  
His face grew redder, "Uh about 130-135 I think." He looked down at his feet when she started to stare even harder at him and was looking him up and down a little too closely.  
  
She noticed that she was embarrassing him and put a warm smile on her face. "I'm sorry to be embarrassing you son. My daughter doesn't even wear that size and you guys are about the same age," she shook her head and chuckled, "Right now I'm just wondering what your girlfriend looks like. You know, if she is tinier or bigger than you are." She chuckled and turned back to the rack going further down, the sizes that she was originally looking in were going to be way to big for him.  
  
He followed her, shuffling his feet along the way and mumbled, "Well I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
She just barely heard what he had said, "Well I know someone as cute as you aren't single." She kept flipping through the shirts and pants. She picked a pair out and held them up to him but noticed that they were too big as well so she set them back and went further down the rack.  
  
"Well no . . . I'm not." He whispered while he felt his face grow even more hotter than it already was.  
  
"Ah ha! I think that I've found the perfect fit for you. It looks very small but I think that it will be just right." She turned around and headed for the dressing rooms gesturing for Heero to follow her. Luckily the dressing room that they were in before was available so she gave him the clothes and gently pushed him into the room. She looked around the room and walked over to the chair in the corner. She pulled it over and set it beside his room.  
  
She began, "So honey, you say that you don't have a girlfriend but you're not single so that can only mean that you have . . . oh." She mentally smacked her self in the head. Well duh that can be the only other circumstance if he isn't single but doesn't have a girlfriend. 'How cute!' She thought.  
  
Heero blushed as he heard Kelly finally understand. 'Please don't let her treat me different.' He mentally prayed. He didn't want to be treated differently for what he felt was right in his heart. A lot of people think that you choose to be gay or bisexual. That is a very wrong assumption, no one can choose what they want to be. It just happens and you can only do one thing, if you want to stay true to yourself, and follow those feelings. All he knew was that he loved Duo and not everyone will be okay with that but as long as he had Duo to protect him and to stick by him he felt that he could get through anything.  
  
He wasn't really prepared for what came out of Kelly's mouth next, "That is just too cute. So tell me about him if you don't mind." Heero smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, he sent a mental thank you to the big guy upstairs and said, "Just a moment. Let me finish putting on my clothes."  
  
2 minutes later he walked out and even Kelly, who was happily married with 3 children and a collie, felt her heart skip a beat. Heero was the person who walked into the dressing room but a God himself was the one to walk out. The outfit was very sexy. It showed his beautifully defined golden chest and his small cute navel which surprisingly had a black balled belly ring pierced through it. 'Wow, I never knew a piercing on a man could look so damn hot.' She said, "Whoa, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
Heero laughed thinking that it was a joke but it really wasn't. She began to feel her whole body tingle, 'Down girl, he's already someone else's property and just remember that he's old enough to be your son.' She said to herself. She looked down and she felt herself tingle even more. The pants fit in all the right places and were definitely tight, just like the shirt. They were black pants that were low and fit snugly against his hips. You could see his hip bones as well, and it looked nothing short of sexy. The pant legs came down to his feet, just the right length.  
  
Heero's shy voice filtered through the air, "Do you think that I look okay?" He blushed at her next words.  
  
"Honey, if you were 30 years older and just a smidgen taller we would have the biggest scandal alive going on. And we might just have to christen that dressing room over there and I don't mean with a bottle of wine." She was looking directly into his eyes, which obviously meant that she was telling the truth. (If you do the math correctly 18 + 30 = 48. And that is Kelly's age.)  
  
He smiled shyly, "Thanks Kelly." He walked over to the 3-way mirror and began to survey himself. He had to admit that he did look good. 'I just hope that Duo thinks so.'  
  
Kelly turned around in her seat and looked at him through the mirror, "So will you please tell me about your boyfriend now?" She had said it in a teasing tone to see if he would blush. From her small acquaintance with this kid she concluded that he was a very shy guy and blushed the cutest shade of red every 5 minutes.  
  
Heero turned around and looked at her, "Well to begin he is my best friend. Has been for a long time now and he always will. He treats me with so much respect and accepts me for who I am. I always ask myself what is someone like him doing with someone like me. He also has had a lot of girlfriends and boyfriends that are much more outgoing than I am. He is the kind of guy where when he walks into a room and everyone notices him, he has a ton of friends left and right. Duo always has a smile on his face no matter what the situation is, and he will stand by you through thick and thin." He finished and looked up at Kelly.  
  
"He sounds like a prince," she commented, "Tell me. What does he look like?"  
  
Heero smiled, "Well Duo is a lot taller than I am about 5'11 or 6'0 while I am just 5'7. He always has to lean down to kiss me or hug me, things like that. He's very strong and is very muscular but not overly so. He's got a 6 pack and it feels like steel."  
  
"Ohh sounds very nice."  
  
Heero laughed, "It is. He has a nice tan, but gets kind of pale easily. He likes to go to the beach a lot in the summer and tan but when we are in other seasons he goes to the tanning bed 1 every 2 months. He doesn't like it very much but does it because he claims that he looks like a ghost compared to me. He is really gorgeous but not vain at all. I mean sure he tries to keep his appearance up and everything like that but he doesn't all out flaunt like some people with his good looks. He accepts himself and just moves on. He isn't stuck on himself at all. He also has these gorgeous amethyst/violet eyes with a small cute nose and a big mouth. That's basically the only thing Duo is known for."  
  
"Oh so he isn't good at keeping secrets?"  
  
"Oh no. He's the best at keeping secrets it's just that he talks a lot, very loudly, and for a long time. Another thing he is known for is his braid. He's got a really long braid that comes to the top of his butt. I think that he looks beautiful with it, especially when he has his hair out. And lemme tell ya that's a lot."  
  
"Wow, sounds like you have yourself a real winner."  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the mirror, "I don't know. He isn't really much of a person to settle down with and if he ever does then its got to be about something really important. I know that it doesn't make much since but I don't think that he would want to marry me. I think that I'm just another one of his names in his little black book. I really don't deserve him."  
  
Kelly frowned, "Now Mr. Yuy come now. You should give yourself more credit. How long have you guys been together?"  
  
Heero let a faint smile grace his face, "Well we have been friends since we were 15, well I was 14 and Duo was 15, and we started to actually become a couple 2 years ago. So it's been about 2 years I guess but that doesn't mean . . ."  
  
She interrupted him again, Kelly knew what he was going to say and decided to stop him, "Heero, you guys have been together for 2 years. That tells you that Duo is serious about you and the relationship. Let me tell ya sweety, not a lot of guys will stay with you for more than 2 months if you're lucky."  
  
Heero stared at Kelly through the mirror reflection. He began to think, 'What if she is right . . . what if Duo is really serious about me and loves me like he says he does. I know that there is no doubt in my mind that I love him. Even if we were to break up tonight I would still love him for what he has given me, and that's the world. He has shown me everything, the bad and the good but mostly the good. And he would never ever hurt me in any circumstance.' Heero shifted his eyes downward ashamed of himself for thinking unworthy of Duo's love, "You are so right Kelly. He really does love me like he says. I feel kind of bad for thinking his love untrue these past couple years."  
  
She felt nothing but sympathy for him, "Its alright Heero. Just always remember that he loves you and never forget it. He could be your soul mate if you believe in that type of thing. Don't let this one slip from your grasp and he you. I truly think that you two belong to each other from your description of your relationship." She looked at him and saw that he was nodding along with her. She shook herself a bit, "Alright now lets stop talking about all this mushy stuff and get to making you look drop dead gorgeous for your lover, not that you really need that much help in that department."  
  
Heero blushed and nodded as he walked over to Kelly who had stood up and was beginning to circle him making sure that he was fit to go.  
  
The next few hours went pretty much in a blur. Heero was asking Kelly on some tips that she thought would be helpful on tonight and she ended up giving him etiquette tips to sex tips. He was blushing throughout the whole ordeal but loved every moment of it.  
  
Once they were finished and he had put his clothes back on with his new clothes on their respected hangers he walked up with Kelly to the cashier to pay for the outfit. She began to ring everything up and looked up at him eyes wide once the total amount had come up. Heero saw the look and knew that the cost of the whole thing was up. He asked slowly, "How much is it Kelly?"  
  
She gulped and said, "$1,000.59," she paused, "Ya know honey you could always register for a CAD'S credit card membership so it would be easier for you and everything is 50% if you use it today."  
  
Heero blew a sigh of relief thinking that his problems were over and that he could pay for it later plus have everything half off. He smiled relieved and asked, "So how much is it to start?"  
  
She gulped again, "$100 to start the credit card membership."  
  
He groaned and ran a hand through his disheveled bangs, "Alright how about I just charge all of this and pay for it later."  
  
Kelly asked, "On your credit card? Are you sure? You know that the bank adds interest and all that hoopla don't you?"  
  
He sighed, "Yes I know it does and yes on my credit card." 'I can't use all of that money from Duo's account no matter what he says, I just have to put in a few more hours at work.'  
  
Kelly sighed, "Alright then honey that comes to $1,000.59. Can I see your credit card and ID?" He hurriedly gave her the cards anxious to be out of there. He signed the receipt grabbed the bags and gave her a 10 dollar cash tip muttering a 'thank you again,' and rushed out of the store. 'CAD'S is not a place that I will be visiting any time soon.'  
  
Heero made his way over to his car, unlocked it, threw the bags into the passenger seat and pushed the key into the ignition. He buckled his seat belt and turned the radio to a relaxing music station. When he found it he shifted the gears into reverse, backed up, shifted it again into drive and was quickly on his way home.  
  
He looked towards the sky as he was driving and noticed that the sun was setting already. 'Damn that's the longest that I have ever spent in 1 store before. I usually spend that amount of time in about 2.' He pushed the gas pedal a little harder anxious to get home, 'Hmm I wonder if Duo is home yet.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He flipped the channels faster. It was about the 15th time that he had gone through all 500 channels but he didn't really notice. All he noticed was that it was 7:55 and Duo still wasn't home. 'I wonder where he is . . . what is he doing?' Duo must have a really good surprise for Heero if he was this late. They were supposed to be at the restaurant an hour ago. But Heero wasn't too worried because they didn't cancel your reservations until you were 5 hours late and he knew that, that wasn't going to be the case.  
  
When he came home he immediately found that Duo was not there but found that Bandit was in the same place that he was when Heero had left earlier. He had just shrugged his shoulders and ran upstairs to take his shower thinking that Duo would arrive while he was in the shower. He stayed in the shower for about an hour to make Duo a little anxious in seeing him. Pretty much like suspense. He didn't find Duo in the bedroom so he thought that he was downstairs waiting for him. Well Heero again decided to make Duo wait for him. He stepped out of the bedroom 45 minutes later with glitter on his cheeks, and chest. He had on some gray eye shadow to bring out his eyes, it's what Duo always said and he also replaced his black balled belly ring for his pink one. It didn't match anything but Duo had always loved that one so he decided to risk being caught by the fashion police and put it on for him.  
  
Heero turned off the tv and moved Bandit's head off of his lap. Bandit looked annoyed that he was disturbed from his dream of finally biting the cat down the street who had stolen his pretty blue and purple ball that made noises and . . . uh ahem but just snorted at Heero, rolled over and tried to go back to the dream he was so rudely interrupted from. Heero just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Lazy ass dog."  
  
He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator searching for a Coca- Cola. He got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with the dark and fizzy liquid. He reached for the top shelf to get the straws, hoisted himself onto the counter, and situated himself to drink. He was swishing his feet back and forth nervously. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight but didn't let that feeling grow into something stronger. Tonight was their night and nothing was going to mess it up. Absolutely nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bar was pretty packed tonight. It had a lot of people just coming to be free and let loose. Not one of those soul searching bars but one of those 'I want to get drunk and be so fucked up that I don't even know my name,' kind of bars.  
  
Duo and a group of his friends were occupying a booth in the far corner of the bar. It might seem a little secluded but it was the best viewing seat of the whole bar. They were trying to get piss drunk and were doing it by having drinking games every 5 minutes.  
  
Charlie, one of the mechanics, shouted over the loud thumping music, "Now doesn't this beat mowing the lawn and having sex in the garage?"  
  
The whole booth was roaring with laughter and Damien said, "It beats mowing the lawn but never does it beat having sex." Few choruses after that was 'Amen.'  
  
Johnny looked over to Duo was down his 5th Bloody Mary. "Whoa Duo, don't you think that you should slow down a little bud or at least wait for me cuz I'm only on number 2."  
  
Duo looked up, cheeks flushed and wiped a hand against his mouth when he felt a dribble leak down his chin. "Hell naw man. You better hurry up and down those mother fuckers before I drink them up too."  
  
Johnny laughed and began to say, "Alright mister hot shot. Let's have a game. Who ever can drink the most Bloody Mary's without passing out gets 50 bucks," he raised his voice, "anyone else wanna join our little bet?" Many men threw their crumpled up bills onto the table and readied their drinks.  
  
Michael stood up and bellowed after a very nasty belch, "I'll make sure that this lil thang is fair. On your mark . . . get set . . . go!"  
  
Everyone cheered, readied their drinks and began . . .  
  
After that game another one started . . . or was that all one big game? Anyway 1 game melted into another which melted into another. They had so many games and bets that they just all blended into one. The time was about 2:30 in the morning and there weren't that many people left at the bar so they all decided that it was time to finally drag their sorry asses home.  
  
Even though they were all drunk there were about 5 people that were assigned to be designated drivers, those people were only a little buzzed. On the way home they had to make a couple of stops for the people who just couldn't hold in all their liquor. Everyone ended up home safe and sound at about 3:30 in the morning.  
  
They finally got to Duo's house. Duo stumbled out of the car and started to giggle (You do things that you normally don't really do when you're drunk). He stumbled to his front porch and began to fish inside his pockets for his keys.  
  
Fred called from the car, "You sure you don't need any more help Maxwell?"  
  
Duo slurred, "Hells naw man. I'm straight. Now gone now. Leave me 'lone."  
  
Fred just laughed and since he was at home he thought that it was safe enough for him. But just to be sure he stepped out of his jeep and walked up onto the porch. He saw that Duo was hunched over looking for his keys in his sock now. He shook his head and rang the doorbell 5 times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was awakened by something but just didn't know quite what it was. He wiped the stray tears from his face and once again told himself, 'Duo wasn't here.' Heero was upset. How could Duo do this to him when he knew that their anniversary was today and Duo wasn't the type of person to just brush off things like this. He found himself still in the kitchen only he was on the floor curled into a fetal ball by the oven with his clothes still on and Bandit laying in front of him as if protecting him.  
  
He tried to go back to sleep but was again awakened by . . . his doorbell! He groaned and stood up shakily. He again wiped the tears off his face and scrubbed his face a few times. He started to walk into the direction of the front door. He was wondering why someone would be at his house ringing the doorbell like a lunatic at 3:40 in the morning.  
  
He opened the door and was surprised to see Fred from the garage being used as a human crutch by Duo who was smiling cheesily at him. Duo slurred, "MMM Hey baby . . . what's shakin?"  
  
Heero felt his mouth drop and he looked to Fred who was smiling apologetically at him, "Looks like your honey bunny drunk a little too much than he was supposed too."  
  
Duo looked up to Fred and shouted, "NU HUH," and promptly passed out.  
  
Fred groaned and stooped to pick up Duo. He groaned again, "You have anywhere that I can put his heavy ass?"  
  
Heero could only stutters out, "T-the uh b-b-bedroom."  
  
Heero could only follow Fred stupidly as he climbed the stairs, found their bedroom and basically threw him on the bed. He finally asked, "What do you mean drunk more than he was supposed to? And where was he tonight?"  
  
Fred turned to Heero and frowned, "I thought that he told you already. The guys from work decided to just unwind at Cassie's Bar. They had a few too many drinking games. Why was something important supposed to happen tonight?"  
  
Heero felt himself on the verge of tears. He shook his head sorrowfully, "I guess it wasn't that important," he whispered.  
  
Fred just stared and said, "Well alright, you okay Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded his head, "Thanks for bringing him home Freddy. I really appreciate it."  
  
He smiled and briefly hugged Heero as he made his way to the bedroom door, "No problem honey. I just expect some teriyaki chicken and rice this Saturday."  
  
Heero dumbly nodded. "I'll just lock up on my way out okay?"  
  
Heero nodded again. "Alright then bye Heero."  
  
He murmured, "Goodnight."  
  
Heero walked over to where Duo was stretched out on the bed. He smoothed some bangs that were obscuring his view of Duo's face out the way. He sighed and finally let the tears come. 'How could you do this to me?'  
  
The rest of the night went too slow for Heero. He was too busy making sure that Duo got to the bathroom in time enough to puke and making sure that his braid stayed out of the flow. He tried to get Duo to drink some water but it seemed as if he had enough to drink already. Once Duo was in the bathroom he couldn't put him back to bed because he was just too big and heavy to carry so he brought pillows and blankets to keep Duo comfortable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo Maxwell awoke to just about the 2nd worst hangover that he had ever had. His first one of course being the one he got at Mardi Gras in New Orleans, he also woke up to a lot of beaded chains around his neck.  
  
He felt his head pounding and thankfully the Almighty One in the attic knew of Duo's bad attitude that was going to take place so he made it rain. Or at least that was what Duo kind of hoped happened. But any way the rain literally poured from the heavens and there was no sign of the sun.  
  
"Thank god." He mumbled hoarsely. He wiped a hand over his face and tried to sit up but a wave of nausea and dizziness came over to him and all he could do was lean forward and thankfully aim all of it in the toilet. He thought to himself, 'How the hell did I get in here?'  
  
Just then he felt his hair being moved out of his face and felt his body being slowly guided back on the pillow. His eyes were closed again and he didn't dare open them. He just didn't have enough strength for it. He felt the presence behind him for a moment and felt a cool cloth make its way to his forehead.  
  
Duo moaned and licked his lips, "Who ever you are please just don't stop," he whispered hoarsely. The presence didn't say anything and Duo frowned a bit. "Well who ever you are, you could at least say something to me. Like maybe a name, I've probably puked in front of you about 2 times so no need to be shy."  
  
"Try 6." The silent figure whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The figure tried again, "I said try 6. As in 6 times. As in you have thrown up 6 times and I have had to clean up your puke anytime you missed the toilet which would have been about 3 times."  
  
Duo frowned and decided to finally open his eyes. His vision was a little blurred and he at first saw about 4 figures but then it narrowed down to 2 and then finally 1. He then saw the vision of Heero kneeling over him holding the cloth. Duo smiled, "Haha Heero. That's very funny. You should be babying me because I have a headache like hell and this dizziness that just wont go away."  
  
Heero only blankly looked down at him. He stood up and ran the cloth under the faucet once more. He crouched back down and started to run the cloth up and down Duo's naked chest.  
  
"Mmm that is what I'm talking about baby. Ya know I hope you don't expect too much today because right now I feel like I can barely keep my eyes open." At that statement he felt his eyes get heavy and he gave in to the temptation to close his eyes. He blinked them open once more and saw tears fall from Heero's eyes but could do nothing but mumble incoherently and slip into oblivion.  
  
Heero wiped the tears from his eyes as he saw that Duo had fallen back asleep. 'He honestly doesn't even remember that he stood me up last night. All he can talk about is how bad his head hurts. I can guarantee him that my heart hurts a thousand times worse.' Heero gently wiped at Duo's mouth then stood up and deposited the cloth in the sink. He came back down and set to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo woke up a second time that day to find that he was still in the bathroom. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6 in the evening. He noticed that he was in some pajama bottoms with no shirt and he had a blanket covering him with a blanket under him and a pillow under his head.  
  
He also noticed that his headache had dimmed a lot. It was no longer throbbing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. His nausea and dizziness were gone as well. 'Nothing that a good ol' snooze wont cure.' He turned his head and saw a glass full of water and 2 Tylenol tablets were there. He sat up carefully mindful of his condition and reached over to grab the tablets and water. He popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed the water down. It felt really good to feel that water go down his throat.  
  
He stood up by holding onto the sink behind him and looked up into the mirror. He didn't look too bad but he just looked he hadn't shaved in about 3 weeks. He grabbed his shaving cream, lathered it over his overnight beard and began to work on it with his handy dandy Gillette Shaver. After he was finished and satisfied that he could see his chin again he picked up his toothbrush and set to work on making his pearly whites really shine. And also taking care of his breath; it smelt like something had crawled in there and died.  
  
Again satisfied that he could actually keep his mouth open for more than 5 seconds for fear of suffocating himself he slowly walked out of the bathroom to find Heero curled up in the window seat that he had set up last year. He walked over to him and sat where there was room enough for him. Heero was a very small kid but he took up a lot of space. "Hey babe. Sorry about the whole throwing up last night and this morning . . . or maybe all this morning. I even hate cleaning up my own vomit," he tried to joke. He felt as if there were something wrong with Heero but he just didn't know what. "Is there something wrong?" Heero didn't even spare him a glance. He just continued to gaze out the window at the rain.  
  
It was about 5 minutes later that Heero actually said something. "So why did you do it?" Duo didn't really even hear what he said but he read his lips.  
  
He frowned, "Well I just decided to go because the guys and I weren't having that great a Monday, I didn't think that you would mind, and we didn't have anything to do so I . . ."  
  
Heero whirled at him, "What do you mean we didn't have anything to do last night. Something very important was supposed happen last night and you . . ." he paused once he saw that Duo had a vacant look on his face and it finally dawned on him, "you don't even know what yesterday was do you?"  
  
Duo saw that Heero was on the verge of tears and really didn't want him to cry. He felt bad for not knowing what was getting Heero so worked up. "Sorry baby I honestly don't. What was yesterday?"  
  
Heero felt his whole world come tumbling down. I mean it had before but now it just fell. Fell rapidly to connect with the cold, hard concrete of reality. Duo didn't even know when their anniversary was. He must really not care about him, 'He really must not love me.'  
  
Duo saw Heero stare at him with shock and tried to rack his brain for what would make him this upset but came up with nothing. He saw the tears finally come and tried to wrap his arms around him but he just got a hand in the face and a 'Don't touch me.' He was kind of upset that Heero would turn away his embrace. "Baby please tell me what I did wrong. I mean it couldn't have been that important could it?"  
  
Heero sniffled as he felt his tears increase, "Obviously not." He curled in on himself and brought his knees to his chest putting his head down on them. He wrapped his arms around himself as if he were cold. He was still in the clothes that he had brought from the store.  
  
"Baby please tell me what I did wrong. I honestly don't know what I did wrong. If you tell me maybe I can make it up to you."  
  
Heero sobbed even harder, "You couldn't. And even if I did tell you what it was it wouldn't matter. This type of thing is something that you should know on your own. And if you don't then it must not be that important to you . . . like it is to me." More tears started to run down his face as if in waterfalls.  
  
"Baby please just tell me what it is. And it is important to me . . . I just forgot and if you remind me then I can make it better."  
  
Heero looked up at Duo, "It was about 2 years ago yesterday. It was the happiest day of my life."  
  
Duo looked confused, "The happiest day of your life? Well it couldn't have been when we ended the way because that was 4 years ago . . ."  
  
Heero became furious. How could he be so clueless? How could he say all those sweet things that he said but not even remember their anniversary? He yelled in Duo's face, "IT WAS OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY YOU ASSHOLE. HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?!" Tears were streaming down his face and in his rage he stood up and had his hands balled up in fists against his side. His eyes looked like blue fury was swirling in them.  
  
Duo was shocked. Never had Heero ever risen his voice to him like that. And he was even more shocked at himself because he forgot the most important day of the whole year. And that was the day that you celebrate the real beginning of your life. The day that you show your loved one just how much they mean to you. 'I don't fucking believe this. How could I forget something like this. I could've sworn on my life that it was 2 months away . . . but truthfully I didn't even think about it.' Duo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Heero was even walking until he found him pacing back and forth in front of him and he was saying something . . .  
  
" . . . you say that you love me and care for me and would never ever dream of hurting me but then this happens. Duo I honestly thought that you knew. I mean I left hints about where I was going, what I was going to buy. I wore this for you!" He gestured towards himself and his wrinkled clothes.  
  
Duo took a good look at him. It was the first time he had noticed Heero's new clothes. 'So this is what he bought.' Duo noticed that the shirt was tight and came before his belly button, he had on the belly button ring that he loved, and he see a few sparkles here and there all over his body so he thought that he must've put on some body glitter. The pants looked tight and fit in all the right places. 'I really fucked this one up.'  
  
Heero looked at Duo as he slowly looked him up and down. He whispered, "Duo I wore this for you. I wanted to be sexy for you and I wanted you to be so shocked that you wouldn't be able to tear your eyes away from me. I wanted us to go to the restaurant, ya know the one called Le' Hasers. It took me forever to get that reservation. I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted us to go walk on the beach after we ate and then come back home and make love. I wanted you to make love to me Duo. Not like we always do. But the type where we can do it all night and it not be for pleasure. But for you and I to be one with each other. Heart, Body, and Soul. But it was obviously more important to me than it was to you. Maybe this whole thing is more important to me than you. And maybe I'm the only one that really loves us enough to do all this. And maybe you just don't love me at all Duo." He finished and took a sniffle. The sobs had died down but still a couple would come up and shake his thin frame.  
  
Duo was even more shocked. I mean sure he made a mistake . . . okay a really big mistake. But there was no reason to doubt his love for Heero. Heero was his first and last priority in everything he did. He didn't show it a lot but Heero was always on his mind. He loved Heero more than life itself. All the cheesy romance novels and movies combined couldn't add up to the love that he had for Heero. Duo felt a lone tear fall down his face to land on his hands that were folded in his lap. He looked up at Heero to see him turn his back and walk into the bathroom. He heard him shut the door and . . . lock it. He locked it. They hadn't locked bathrooms since the second year of the war. Even then it was only out of habit sometimes. He distantly heard the shower coming on but he paid no attention to it.  
  
'Why? Oh why did I forget something like this? I really fucked this one up. And now Heero doubts my love. How can I make it up to him? I never meant to do this purposely to him. And I thought that Heero knew my feelings about this relationship. It was just as important to him as it was to Heero. There was no replacing him. Heero was it. All his one- nightstand days were over after the first kiss that he and Heero shared. How can I right this wrong?' He immediately remembered the ring that he had gotten to give to Heero the next time they went out somewhere special but was just to scared to actually give it to him. He thought that it was going to rush the relationship.  
  
He stood up quickly and made his way over to the sock and underwear dresser. He opened his sock drawer and quickly sought to the bottom. There he found the soft velvet black box that he had placed there 1 year and 9 months ago. He opened the box and it revealed a shiny silver band with diamonds encrusted all over the top. There was a huge diamond in the center that immediately drew your eyes to it. It was an engagement ring. He hadn't given it to Heero because they had only been dating 3 months but he already knew that Heero was the one. He had been there through everything and still stayed by his side. Not many people would do that.  
  
He closed the box and decided that this was a way to say he was sorry. He felt in his heart that it was also the right time to give it to him. He heard the shower cut off and looked up. Heero hadn't come out yet though. He calmly walked over to the bed and sat down. Awaiting Heero to come out of the bathroom so he could give it to him. 'Even if this isn't enough to get back Heero's trust. He wasn't going anywhere. He would apologize to Heero everyday of the rest of his life if that's what it took.'  
  
10 minutes Heero stepped out of the door with a cloud of steam following him. 'He looks so beautiful.' And he did. He could see that his skin was flushed a soft pink. Heero was dressed in short baby blue boxers with no shirt.  
  
He looked at Duo and tore his eyes away quickly. He saw that Duo was sitting on the bed and tried to go to the other side but as he sat down he felt Duo grab his arm and pull him over to his lap. Heero squirmed and tried to fight, "Let me go Duo. I just want to go to sleep now. Please just let me go."  
  
Duo's heart broke at what Heero said. He never wanted to hear Heero say those words ever again. It made him feel like shit. But I guess he did deserve it, didn't he? Duo pulled Heero fully on his lap and made him straddle him. He locked his arms around Heero's waist and whispered in his ear, "Not until you hear me out."  
  
"I don't want to hear you out, I just want to sleep and forget about this." He was still struggling but found, as he had many times before, that Duo was stronger and wouldn't let him go until he was good and ready.  
  
"Baby I know that I have been the biggest asshole alive. And please believe me when I say im sorry. I honestly never meant to hurt you baby. And don't you ever think that I don't love you. If anything I love you too much. It hurts me when you think my love untrue. I care about you Heero. I know I don't say it 24/7 but I didn't think that I needed to. But if you want me to I will say it to you everyday of every week of every month of every year for the rest of my life because that is how long I will love you."  
  
Heero gasped. He didn't think that Duo felt this strongly about him. And it was true that he didn't say it everyday. But what happened next threatened for him to faint. Duo pulled out a velvet box that was sitting right next to him, he didn't notice it, and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was silver with a huge diamond in the center but little diamonds around it. "Oh Duo," he mumbled. That's about all he could say at that moment because no other words would form in his mouth.  
  
Duo was nervous. All Heero did was murmur his name but that wasn't always a good thing. "So do you like it?" He was nervous and his voice cracked but he couldn't help it. If Heero rejected this he thought that he might die. "It's to show my love for you and to tell you that I only want one person in this world and its you." He took a deep breath for what he was about to say. He was scared shitless but if he didn't do it he could lose Heero forever and that was by far worst. "Heero Yuy would you honor me by granting me the wish of having you by my side for the rest of my days and forever to come. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?" Duo looked expectantly at Heero but he wasn't disappointed by what he saw.  
  
Heero had a huge smile on his face and his cheeks were flushed. He had tears coming down his face 100 miles an hour. He was waving his hands in his face as if he were hot. (You know you girls would be doing the same thing if someone as good looking as Duo just purposed to you) All he could do was nod his head yes and smile even more into Duo's eyes.  
  
Duo smiled and slipped the ring out the box and onto Heero's finger. 'Perfect fit,' were the words that went through their minds simultaneously. Duo smiled and said, "Baby I promise that I will make you the happiest person on this earth and colonies and . . ." He couldn't finish because of Heero's two fingers on his lips stopping him from speaking.  
  
Heero smiled warmly, "Right now Duo. Just make me the happiest person in this room by kissing me."  
  
Duo smiled and whispered, "Your wish is my command." He closed the gap between the two and gently pressed his lips to Heero's. He parted and could see that a blush was making its way up to Heero's cheeks. He cupped the soft flesh and whispered, "I love you." As he leaned back onto the bed, rolled over and proceeded to show just how much he loved him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I FINALLY FINISHED IT! ITS TAKEN A WHILE TO DO THIS. BUT I FINALLY FINISHED.  
  
I wanna give special thanks to KawaiiAngel4 and Renee for helping me with the last kissing song. LOL KawaiiAngel4 tried very hard to help me and I thought that was very nice and generous of her. Renee helped me by actually writing up her own first kissing scene. That was very nice of her. They are also on FanFiction.net as well so go check them up and give them reviews!!  
  
Read and Review! Thank ya! 


End file.
